


you decided John Cena just wasn't for you

by l0rde



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0rde/pseuds/l0rde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in love with John Cena, but can he look past John's curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you decided John Cena just wasn't for you

harry has had this crush for a while. the thing is, he didn't know how to approach the other beautiful man, because john cena had a curse. if you spoke his name out loud, it would automatically be shouted with horns in the fashion of a meme.

it made john cena incredibly hard to ask out, considering harry was shy and didnt want to draw attention to himself. 

now harry had the perfect idea, he spelled out john cenas name in sign language to his handsome crush, and john instantly got the message. 

"yes! i will be your bæ, Harry Edward Styles." john ran up and tackled harry, because after all, he was a wrestle.

"no homo tho," harry whispered, unbuttoned john cenas pants, pulling out his semi hard dick. he stroked it twice before putting his baby pink lips on it. 

"fuck Hazzababy you feel so good!" john moaned fucking harrys face.

when harry knew john was about to come he pulled off and slipped down on his dick, and immediately john CENA hit his prostate dead on!

"FUCK! JOHHHN CENA!" harry came spurting on john cenas chest and his own. but before he could take back what he said, the blair of mlg horn blasted and a crowd cheered, yelling JOHN CENA.

john cena cried a little because it was their one special happy moment and his curse had ruined it. john was sad but no before he came in harrys ass.

"i dont think i can tolerate the curse, J"harry exhaled, he knew this was hard for both of them.

"Wait- harry please," John begged. "please please don't leave me!"

Harry shook his head. john knew p!nk was the way to harry's heart. but he couldnt win him over this time, "Bye john." harry said finally and left.

**Author's Note:**

> (all a joke i'm not even a real writer) phantomdanny.tumblr.com/ask i take shitty crack paring prompts


End file.
